Character Town
Character Town Characters Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Thomas (voiced by Joseph May) * Edward (voiced by William Hope) * Henry (voiced by Kerry Shale) * Gordon (voiced by Kerry Shale) * James (voiced by Rob Rackstraw) * Percy (voiced by Christopher Ragland) * Toby (voiced by William Hope) * Diesel (voiced by Kerry Shale) * Mavis (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) * Diesel 10 (voiced by Matt Wilkinson) * Terence * Bertie * Bulgy * Harold (voiced by Kerry Shale) * Sir Topham Hatt (voiced by Keith Wickham) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong) * Applejack (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) * Fluttershy (voiced by Andrea Libman) * Rarity (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Pinkie Pie (voiced by Andrea Libman) * Rainbow Dash (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) * Apple Bloom (voiced by Michelle Creber) * Derpy (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Spike (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) * Zecora (voiced by Brenda Crichlow) * Discord (voiced by John de Lancie) * Cranky Doodle Donkey (voiced by Richard Newman) Fraggle Rock * Gobo (voiced by John Tartaglia) * Mokey (voiced by Kathryn Mullen) * Wembley (voiced by Steve Whitmire) * Boober (voiced by Dave Goelz) * Red (voiced by Karen Prell) * Traveling Matt (voiced by Dave Goelz) * Pa Gorg (voiced by Matt Vogel) * Ma Gorg (voiced by Cheryl Wagner) * Junior Gorg (voiced by David Rudman) * Doozers (voiced by Dave Goelz, Joey Mazzarino, Matt Vogel, and Steve Whitmire) Chips Ahoy * Cookie Guys (voiced by Tom Kenny, Dee Bradley Baker, Billy West, Jeff Bennett, Frank Meschkuleit, Maurice LaMarche, and Kevin Carlson) * Creme (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Peanut Butter (from "Baseball" commercial) (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) * Big Chin Guy (from "Baseball" commercial and "Comedian" commercial) (voiced by Patrick Warburton) * Monkeys (from "Monkey" commercial) (voiced by Frank Welker) * Monkey Cop (from "Punky" commercial) (voiced by Eric Idle) * Girl (from "Birthday" commercial) (voiced by Brianna Gentilella) * Mom (from "Birthday" commercial and "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Laurie Metcalf) * Black Kid (from "Birthday" commercial) (voiced by Tyler James Williams) * Baby (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial, "Baseball" commercial, and "Birthday" commercial) (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Grandpa (from "Birthday" commercial) (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Drummer (from "Chewy" commercial) (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Bus Driver (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Black Lady (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Debra Wilson) * Boy Between Black Lady and Cookie Guys and Creme (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) * Glasses Lady (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) SpongeBob SquarePants ''' * SpongeBob SquarePants (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Patrick Star (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Gary (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Squidward Tentacles (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) * Mr. Krabs (voiced by Clancy Brown) * Sandy Cheeks (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) * Plankton (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) * Donald the Shark (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) '''The Secret Life of Pets * Max (voiced by Louis C. K.) * Gidget (voiced by Jenny Slate) * Duke (voiced by Eric Stonestreet) * Snowball (voiced by Kevin Hart) * Chloe (voiced by Lake Bell) * Pops (voiced by Dana Carvey) * Buddy (voiced by Hannibal Buress) * Mel (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) * Ozone (voiced by Steve Coogan) * Reginald (voiced by Steve Coogan) * Nitro (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Tiberius (voiced by Albert Brooks) * Sweetpea (voiced by Tara Strong) * Norman (voiced by Chris Renaud) * Tattoo (voiced by Michael Beattie) * Peanut (voiced by Brian T. Delaney) Carfax * Car Fox (voiced by Kevin Carlson) Lucky Charms * Lucky the Leprechaun (voiced by Robbie Daymond) * Rachel Rainbow (voiced by Alyson Stoner) * Mr. Fancy Hat (voiced by Stephen Fry) * Dr. Ron Hourglass (voiced by John Sparkes) * Howard Heart (voiced by Mark DeCarlo) * Red (voiced by Adam DeVine) * Shooting Stan Star (voiced by Peter Browngardt) * Blue (voiced by Tara Strong) * Tom Horse Shoe (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * The Diamond Dancers (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Mountain Matt (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Queen of Wishes (voiced by Kath Soucie) Peanuts * Charlie Brown (voiced by Trenton Rogers) * Linus Van Pelt (voiced by Austin Lux) * Lucy Van Pelt (voiced by Michelle Creber) * Snoopy (voiced by Andy Beall) * Woodstock (voiced by Andy Beall) * Suzy (voiced by Amanda Pace) * Schroeder (voiced by Trenton Rogers) * Peppermint Patty (voiced by Rory Thost) * Marcie (voiced by Jessica D. Stone) * Violet (voiced by Taya Calicetto) * Pig Pen (voiced by Shane Baumel) * Franklin (voiced by Quinton Madina) * Lila (voiced by Reyna Shaskan) * Lila's Mother (voiced by Tress MacNeille) Sonic Underground * Sonic (voiced by Jaleel White) * Sonia (voiced by Jaleel White) * Manic (voiced by Jaleel White) Beauty and the Beast * Belle (voiced by Page O'Hara) * Beast (voiced by Robby Benson) * Lumière (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Cogsworth (voiced by David Ogden Stiers) * Mrs. Potts (voiced by Angela Lansbury) * Chip (voiced by Wyatt Hall) * Gaston (voiced by Richard White) * LeFou (voiced by Jesse Corti) * Maurice (voiced by Clancy Brown) * Phillipe (voiced by Frank Welker) * Monsieur D'Arque (voiced by Corey Burton) Frozen * Elsa (voiced by Idina Menzel) * Anna (voiced by Kristen Bell) * Kristoff (voiced by Jonathan Groff) * Olaf (voiced by Josh Gad) * Sven (voiced by Frank Welker) * Oaken (voiced by Chris Williams) Winnie the Pooh * Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Piglet (voiced by Travis Oates) * Tigger (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Rabbit (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Kanga (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Roo (voiced by Wyatt Hall) * Owl (voiced by Craig Ferguson) * Eeyore (voiced by Peter Cullen) * Christopher Robin (voiced by Jack Boulter) Sesame Street * Big Bird (voiced by Caroll Spinney) * Elmo (voiced by Ryan Dillon) * Bert (voiced by Eric Jacobson) * Ernie (voiced by Billy Barkhurst) * Cookie Monster (voiced by David Rudman) * Oscar the Grouch (voiced by Caroll Spinney) * Grover (voiced by Eric Jacobson) * Telly Monster (voiced by Martin P Robinson) * Baby Bear (voiced by David Rudman) * Abby Cadabby (voiced by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph) Animaniacs * Yakko Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Wakko Warner (voiced by Jess Harnell) * Dot Warner (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Hello Nurse (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Slappy Squirrel (voiced by Sherri Stoner) * Skippy Squirrel (voiced by Nathan Ruegger) Tiny Toon Adventures * Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) * Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Plucky Duck (voiced by Joe Alaskey) * Hamton J. Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) * Furrball (voiced by Frank Welker) The Loud House * Lincoln Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Lily Loud * Clyde McBride Adventure Time * Finn (voiced by Jeremy Shada) * Jake (voiced by John DiMaggio) * Ice King (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Princess Bubblegum (voiced by Hynden Walch) * Lumpy Space Princess (voiced by Pendleton Ward) * Lady Rainicorn (voiced by Niki Yang) * BMO (voiced by Niki Yang) * Earl of Lemongrab (voiced by Justin Roiland) PAW Patrol * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Bubble Guppies * The Emperor's New Groove * Kuzco (voiced by David Spade) * Pacha (voiced by John Goodman) * Yzma (voiced by Candi Milo) * Kronk (voiced by Patrick Warburton) * Angel Kronk (voiced by Patrick Warburton) * Devil Kronk (voiced by Patrick Warburton) * Chicha (voiced by Wendie Malick) * Chacha (voiced by Jessie Flower) * Tipo (voiced by Eli Russell Linnetz) * Yupi (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Matta (voiced by Patti Deutsch) * Rudy (voiced by Travis Oates) * Bucky (voiced by Bob Bergen) * Miss Birdwell (voiced by Tracey Ullman) * Yoli (voiced by Erica Huang) * Jaguars (voiced by Frank Welker) PB&J Otter * Peanut Otter (voiced by Adam Rose) * Butter Otter (voiced by Tina Marie Tortorici) * Jelly Otter (voiced by Jenell Brook Slack) Stanley (2001 TV series) * Stanley (voiced by Jessica D. Stone) * Dennis (voiced by Charles Shaugnessy) * Mrs. Griff (voiced by Ari Meyers) * Mr. Griff (voiced by Dave Landsburg) * Lionel (voiced by Shawn Pyfrom) * Harry (voiced by Rene Mujica) * Elsie (voiced by Hynden Walch) * Lester (voiced by Philece Sampler) * Marci (voiced by Khylan Jones) * Mimi (voiced by Khylan Jones) iCarly * Carly (played by Miranda Cosgrove) * Sam (played by Jennette McCurdy) * Spencer (played by Jerry Trainor) * Freddie (played by Nathan Kress) TMNT * Leonardo (voiced by Jason Biggs) * Donatello (voiced by Sean Astin) * Raphael (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Michaelangelo (voiced by Greg Cipes) * Splinter (voiced by Hoon Lee) * Shredder (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Kraang (voiced by Nolan North) Lunchables * Platypus (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Jackalope (voiced by Kevin Carlson) M&M's * Red (voiced by Billy West) * Yellow (voiced by J. K. Simmons) * Miss Green (voiced by Cree Summer) * Blue (voiced by Rob Pruitt) * Orange (voiced by Eric Kirchberger) * Ms. Brown (voiced by Vanessa Williams) Wallykazam * Wally Trollman (voiced by Thomas Langston) * Norville (voiced by Dan Bittner) * Gina Giant (voiced by Taliyah Whitaker) * Ogre Doug (voiced by Jorge Vega) * Bobgoblin (voiced by Aria Capria) Toy Story * Woody (voiced by Tom Hanks) * Buzz Lightyear (voiced by Tim Allen) * Jessie (voiced by Joan Cusack) * Bullseye (voiced by Frank Welker) * Slinky Dog (voiced by Blake Clark) * Mr. Potato Head (voiced by Don Rickles) * Rex (voiced by Wallace Shawn) * Hamm (voiced by John Ratzenberger) The Lion King * Simba (voiced by Matthew Broderick) * Nala (voiced by Moira Kelly) * Zazu (voiced by Edward Hibbert) * Timon (voiced by Nathan Lane) * Pumbaa (voiced by Ernie Sabella) * Rafiki (voiced by Robert Guillaume) * Scar (voiced by Jeremy Irons) * Shenzi (voiced by Whoopi Goldberg) * Banzai (voiced by Cheech Marin) * Ed (voiced by Jim Cummings) The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006 film) * Brer Rabbit (voiced by Nick Cannon) * Brer Fox (voiced by D. L. Hughley) * Brer Wolf (voiced by Wayne Brady) * Brer Bear (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) * Sister Mink (voiced by LaShawn Tináh Jefferies) * Brer Lion (voiced by James Earl Jones) * Momma Mouse (voiced by Deborah Speck) * Mouse Children (voiced by Erin Mathews, Charlie Bright, Tori Feinstein, Daveigh Chase, Eli Russell Linnetz, Tabitha St. Germain, and Russi Taylor, and Tara Strong) * Sister Moon (voiced by Wanda Sykes) * Janey (voiced by Rhyon Nicole Brown) * Lester (voiced by Quinton Madina) * Janey's Mom (voiced by Dawn Lewis) * Julie (voiced by Monica Allison) * Bunny (from TV show Janey was watching at the beginning of the movie) (voiced by Rory Thost) * Turtle (from TV show Janey was watching at the beginning of the movie) (voiced by Eli Russell Linnetz) * Fox (from TV show Janey was watching at the beginning of the movie) (voiced by Jason Marsden) * Ninja #1 (voiced by Michael Ferdie) * Ninja #2 (voiced by Jeff Kushner) Inside Out * Riley Andersen (voiced by Kaitlyn Dias) * Joy (voiced by Amy Poehler) * Sadness (voiced by Phyllis Smith) * Disgust (voiced by Mindy Kaling) * Fear (voiced by Bill Hader) * Anger (voiced by Lewis Black) Drake and Josh * Drake Parker (played by Drake Bell) * Josh Nichols (played by Josh Peck) Silentnight * Hippo (voiced by Clive Rowes) * Duck (voiced by Jane Horrocks) * Hugo Hippo (from My First Bed commercial) (voiced by George Woolford) * Dee-Dee Duck (from My First Bed commercial) (voiced by Jane Horrocks) * Henry Hippo (from My First Bed commercial) (voiced by Alice May) The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''' * Jimmy Neutron (voiced by Debi Derryberry) * Goddard (voiced by Frank Welker) * Sheen Estevez (voiced by Jeffrey Garcia) * Carl Wheezer (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Cindy Vortex (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) * Libby Folfax (voiced by Crystal Scales) * Hugh Neutron (voiced by Mark DeCarlo) * Judy Neutron (voiced by Megan Cavanagh) '''Dominos Pizza * The Noid (voiced by Pons Maar) Fireman Sam * Fireman Sam (voiced by John Sparkes) * Elvis Cridlington (voiced by John Sparkes) * Station Officer Steele (voiced by John Sparkes) * Penny Morris (voiced by Sarah Hadland) * Tom Thomas (voiced by John Sparkes) * Sarah Jones (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) * James Jones (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) * Mandy Flood (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) * Norman Price (voiced by John Sparkes) * Dilys Price (voiced by John Sparkes) * Trevor Evans (voiced by John Sparkes) * Mike Flood (voiced by John Sparkes) * Woolly (voiced by Frank Welker) * Dusty (voiced by Frank Welker) GEICO * GEICO Gecko (voiced by Jake Wood) * Maxwell the GEICO Pig (voiced by David Spade) * Caleb the Hump Day Camel (voiced by Chris Sullivan) Cars (film) * Lightning McQueen (voiced by Owen Wilson) * Mater (voiced by Larry the Cable Guy) * Finn McMissile (voiced by Michael Caine) * Holly Shiftwell (voiced by Emily Mortimer) * Sally (voiced by Bonnie Hunt) * Luigi (voiced by Tony Shalhoub) * Guido (voiced by Guido Quaroni) * Ramone (voiced by Cheech Marin) * Sarge (voiced by Paul Dooley) * Fillmore (voiced by Lloyd Sherr) * Chick Hicks (voiced by Michael Keaton) * The King (voiced by Richard Petty) Monsters Inc. * James P. Sullivan (voiced by John Goodman) * Mike Wazowski (voiced by Billy Crystal) * Boo (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Randall Boggs (voiced by Steve Bescumi) * Fungus (voiced by Frank Oz) * Celia (voiced by Jennifer Tilly) * Roz (voiced by Bob Peterson) * Needleman (voiced by Daniel Gerson) * Smitty (voiced by Daniel Gerson) * Albert Lozano (voiced by Eli Russell Linnetz) The Garfield Show * Garfield (voiced by Frank Welker) * Odie (voiced by Gregg Berger) * Nermal (voiced by Jason Marsden) * Jon Arbuckle (voiced by Wally Wingert) * Liz (voiced by Julie Payne) * Arlene (voiced by Audrey Wasilewski) Rocky and Bullwinkle * Rocky (voiced by June Foray) * Bullwinkle (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Boris Badenov (voiced by Robert Cait) * Natasha Fatale (voiced by Lauri Fraser) * Mr. Peabody (voiced by Ty Burrell) * Sherman (voiced by Max Charles) * Captain Peter Peachfuzz (voiced by Stephen Stanton) The Muppet Show * Kermit the Frog (voiced by Steve Whitmire) * Miss Piggy (voiced by Eric Jacobson) * Fozzie Bear (voiced by Eric Jacobson) * Gonzo (voiced by Dave Goelz) * Animal (voiced by Eric Jacobson) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (voiced by Dave Goelz) * Beaker (voiced by Steve Whitmire) * The Swedish Chef (voiced by Bill Barretta) Shaun the Sheep * Shaun (voiced by Justin Fletcher) * Bitzer (voiced by John Sparkes) * The Farmer (voiced by John Sparkes) * Timmy (voiced by Justin Fletcher) * Timmy's Mum (voiced by Kate Harbour) * Shirley (voiced by Richard Webber) * Nuts (voiced by Andy Nyman) Bear in the Big Blue House * Bear (voiced by Noel MacNeal) * Ojo (voiced by Vicki Eibner) * Pip (voiced by Peter Linz) * Pop (voiced by Tyler Bunch) * Treelo (voiced by Tyler Bunch) * Tutter (voiced by Peter Linz) * Luna (voiced by Whoopi Goldberg) * Ursa (voiced by Carmen Osbahr) * Doc Hogg (voiced by Tyler Bunch) * Big Old Bullfrog (voiced by Peter Linz) Dragon (TV series) * Dragon (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit) * Cat (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit) * Ostrich (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit) * Beaver (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit) * Alligator (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit) * Mailmouse (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit) Tom and Jerry * Tom * Jerry * Spike (voiced by Michael Donovan) * Tyke (voiced by Frank Welker) Chicken Little (2005 film) * Chicken Little (voiced by Zach Braff) * Buck Cluck (voiced by Garry Marshall (2015-2016); Fred Tatasciore (2016-present)) * Abby Mallard (voiced by Joan Cusack) * Runt of the Litter (voiced by Steve Zahn) * Mama Runt (voiced by Kelly Hoover) * Fish Out of Water (voiced by Dan Molina) * Mayor Turkey Lurkey (voiced by John Causby) * Foxy Loxy (voiced by Amy Sedaris) * Goosey Loosey (voiced by Mark Walton) * Morkubine Porcupine (voiced by Mark Dindal) * Coach (voiced by Mark Dindal) * Dog Announcer (voiced by Harry Shearer) * Umpire (voiced by Joe Whyte) * Mommy Rabbit (voiced by Tracy Ryan) * Baby Bunnies (voiced by Tara Strong, Tabitha St. Germain, and Kath Soucie) * Acorn Mascot (voiced by Joe Whyte) * Cow on the Spud Valley Taters (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Rodriguez (voiced by Joe Whyte) * Mama Runt (voiced by Kelly Hoover) Apple Jacks * Apple (voiced by Tim Dadabo) * Cinna-Mon (voiced by Levi Roots) Oobi * Oobi (voiced by Tim Lagasse) * Uma (voiced by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) * Kako (voiced by Noel MacNeal) * Grampu (voiced by Tyler Bunch) Nanalan * Mona (voiced by Jamie Shannon) * Nana (voiced by Jason Hopely) * Russell (voiced by Jason Hopely) List of Episodes Season 1 * 1a. The Cookie Factory: A big cookie factory opens up in Very Big Fun World. Everyone is very excited for the chocolate factory, including SpongeBob, Patrick, Norman Price, Mr. Grouper, with the Bubble Guppies and Bubble Puppy, Dragon, Oobi, Kako, and Uma. NOTE: In this episode, SpongeBob, Patrick, the Bubble Guppies, Mr. Grouper, and Bubble Puppy reveal their ability to breath above water from some magic dolphin which references The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Air date: June 7th, 2015 * 1b. Into the Fraggle Hole: Mona shows Peanut, Butter, and Jelly Otter a hole and they go down it. It leads to Fraggle Rock. They have a big party there. Some other citizens find Fraggle Rock and join the party. Meanwhile, Plankton, Yzma, and Kronk try to ruin the party. Air date: June 7th, 2015 * 2a. Sleepover Scare: Randall Boggs comes to Boo, Albert Lozano, Mona, Uma, Dragon, Bob the Minion, and Molly Winks' sleepover to scare them all. Mike, Sulley, Nana, Oobi, Grampu, Ostrich, Kevin and Stuart the Minions, and Piggley come to help them out. Air date: June 10th, 2015 * 2b. Minion-Coaster!: Gru, the Minions, and Dr. Nefario make their own rollercoaster for the citizens in Very Big Fun World. Soon, everyone in the whole of Very Big Fun World finds out and they all ride on it. They soon learn that they should wait their turns when the ride suddenly gets broken. Air date: June 10th, 2015 * 3a. Pizza Pest: It's Pizza Day in Very Big Fun World, and the Noid is out to get everyone's pizzas. Everyone sets up traps for the Noid to keep him away from their pizzas. Air date: June 16th, 2015 * 3b. Dragon's New Home: Dragon's house gets flooded and has Beaver, Needleman, and Smitty get his house back to normal. Dragon and Cat set off to look for a home that is perfect for them until their house gets fixed. Air date: June 16th, 2015 * 4a. The Silentnight Bed Bus: Hippo, Duck, and their children come into Very Big Fun World with a bus with things for bedtime. Air date: June 22nd, 2015 * 4b. Day of Rescues: Fireman Sam, Elvis, Sam, and Steele have a long day of rescuing. Air date: June 22nd, 2015 * 5a. Jimmy Neutron's Big Television Invention: Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, the Minions, the Fraggles, the Cookie Guys, SpongeBob, Patrick, Lucky, the Diamond Dancers, Charlie Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Snoopy, Pooh, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Stanley, Dennis, Lionel, Hippo, Duck, Brother Hippo, Sister Duck, Baby Hippo, Garfield, Oobi, Uma, and Kako visit Janey and Lester's house where they (except for Jimmy Neutron and Goddard) fight over the TV. Jimmy Neutron and Goddard make a big invention made with 45 televisions. Air date: July 1st, 2015 * 5b. Thomas the Party Train: Sir Topham Hatt gives Thomas a two big party flatbeds which he and lots of the Very Big Fun World citizens have a party on. Air date: July 1st, 2015 * 6a. War for Apple Jacks: Gru, the Minions, and Dr. Nefario enlarge a bowl of Apple Jacks for Discord, but Apple and Cinna-Mon declare a war for the Apple Jacks. Air date: July 7th, 2015 * 6b. Oakey Oaks: Some of the citizens of Oakey Oaks find out about Very Big Fun World and go there. Air date: July 7th, 2015 * 7a. Cookie Babysitters: The Cookie Guys are given some people's kids to look after. Air date: July 10th, 2015 * 7b. Elmo the Hero: Elmo saves Rosa making everyone think that Elmo is a superhero. Air date: July 10th, 2015 * 8a. * 8b. Welcome to the Big Blue House: * 9a. Mule Face!: Yzma and Kronk try to kill Rarity in her sleep, but accidentally turn her into a mule. Rarity is very unhappy to see herself as a mule. Pinkie Pie, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Kuzco help her get the pony potion from Yzma and Kronk. Air date: * 9b. * 10a. * 10b. * 11a. * 11b.